In modern networks, data transmission capacity need continues to increase in the future. Different solutions for increasing the capacity have been proposed. One may be the use of so called Multi-path Transmission Control Protocol (MPTCP) which utilizes a plurality of TCP subflows. However, not all devices support MPTCP and thus there is a need to provide solutions that enable systems utilizing both MPTCP and TCP devices.